The Night of Passion
by Tojiro Murakami
Summary: This is a mature one-shot between Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Do not read if underage, and I'll also ignore any negative feedback on the pairing or intimacy issue. Other than that, it's a pretty decent story in my humble opinion. So hope you enjoy :)


_**Alright, let me first say, that this is a story I just wrote, like today. It's a one shot and its incredible mature, so no one who is under the age of 18 should read this, and don't complain if it's too much for you, because I did warn you. Anyways I haven't really written in a while and I'm not entirely sure I will continue my other stories at least at this time. I might rewrite them or leave them and write something else. Who knows really? Anyways this is on Harry and Hermione being the adult version of lemony goodness, so if you're interested say yay, if not say nay. Hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

"Hermione!" screamed Harry as his hands gently gripped her soft curls, while ejecting his white load down her tight warm throat and further down into her gullet. He just kept on cumming for what felt like forever, but was really simply just some long spurts of 5 intervals. While he was coming, Hermione as if practiced, simply swallowed her lover's life giving liquid like the expert she was, tasting his delicious seed with utter rapture. When she felt that all was said and done, she slowly released her prize from her mouth, with a bit of sadness that there was no more. When she looked up to Harry, they made eye contact, and the slowly dying off lust reignited back into the two.

Grabbing her sides and picking her up, Harry dragged Hermione back to the bed and away from the floor area. Hermione let out a soft squeak in surprise, before the lust came back with a vengeance. When Harry placed Hermione on the bed, he spread her legs apart, while she complied in response. Looking at her beautifully shaved entrance… he dug in for the delectable nectar it held within its delicious and oh so tight confines. With each lick of his beautiful seductress, he was rewarded with a moan of pleasure from those sinful lips, which in response made him all the more harder, with each sound. 10 minutes in with her petals continuously releasing her nectar, and with a final lick slash hiss in parsel-tongue, the Nile of Egypt became a river all over again. Harry in utter arousal simply slurped all he could, not wanting to waste a single drop. Hermione could only hold on to Harry's messy hair, while groaning and whimpering slightly, every now and then, wanting for the pleasure to continue but knowing it would eventually stop

Though despite all of this, the two were not satisfied. They needed to be one, this instant, and when Harry finally finished licking his fingers and cleaning up his face, he moved further up the bed, in order to fully face Hermione. Hermione having watched what her lover just did, groaned in arousal at the sight. She wanted him… needed him… oh so really bad… the thought that this would be the end of this night's passion horrified her more than burning books. She wanted him badly, and she wouldn't settle for anything less until he was inside her yet again. Harry was her drug, her soul mate, her match made in heaven, and this was the time to prove it… and the next day… and the next… just the thought further turned her on like a solar powered flashlight.

When Harry finally made the journey and finally faced Hermione, he couldn't hold it back any longer, and neither could she, he kissed her, and she eagerly complied. "Oh Hermione! You are just so beautiful and perfect" he said. "Harry! Please put it inside me my luv! I need it, just like I always need you! Please!" she desperately pleaded in response.

Gazing upon those amazing chocolate brown eyes, whatever will of resistance he might have had in wanting to simply worship her body crumbled. He wanted to be inside her. To feel the tightness of it all. To give the both of them, the type of pleasure only lovers could. So he complied. Slowly aiming his baguette of a sizable length with her oven's entranced, he slowly entered the all-consuming heat that was Hermione. While this was going on they both were groaning in utter pleasure. He needed this. She as well.

Looking into each other's eyes before they really got into things, they shared words that can only be interpreted by looking in the eyes, during emotionally charged situations. Words could not describe the love and need they had for each other. So they didn't speak, and only gazed at one another. Then the moment was broken when harry finally felt that his member could go no further. They both groaned in response.

Then he begins to move like the waves on a beach… back and forth, slowly at first, but then eventually like too the ocean, the tides will come in. Things begin to speed up with a little more force, the bed of "sand" begins to creak like all other aged mattresses during intamacy and groans of pleasure was being released from their lips. Exclamations of love and passion are repeatedly being shared between the two, and this goes on for quite some time. However, like with most good things, this too must end… and continued tomorrow, once they have recharged all of their batteries after a good night's rest, a few showers (due to sharing them and being distracted with the two naked in front each other which makes it hard to focus), and some refreshments and sustenance to sate their following hunger.

Then finally Hermione could not take it any longer. The thought of her possibly getting pregnant this time, and making some bushy haired green eyed babies and the like with this man, who she loves with every fiber of her being, caused her to reach her finishing. She climaxes then and there and screams just enough for the sound to echo throughout the room.

Harry feeling the sudden gripping of his member, was already on the precipice of finishing himself, and climaxes as well. Hermione's slowly dying climax is then reignited by the force of his geyser inside of her. She can feel it, his potent liquid coating her life giving womb in its white drenching glory.

Harry simply can't stop cumming at the thought of Hermione carrying his child. He always wanted a family, one unlike the Dursleys, and he is utterly grateful that he found the one for him to have one with, with such an amazing woman. After a whole minute had passed, Harry was already beginning to limp. He slowly pulled out of her and laid right next to her as a river of white slowly gushed down between her legs. She moved so that her back was to his chest, and he pulls her closer to him. Putting his arms around her, they whispered words of love to each, with the hopes and dreams of spending the rest of their lives together. Unaware that on this night a child had been made...End

 _ **Till next time...**_


End file.
